Of Green Spray Paint and Black Leather
by Wildcard
Summary: Duo plays a joke on Trowa. Trowa retaliates. Everyone gets a cool one-liner, and maybe a little eye-liner.


Gundam

It Was Just A Joke!  
  
By Dreamer  
  
The boys from Gundam Wing were sitting in Quatre's house and eating breakfast. They were all there except Trowa. Suddenly they heard a strange, animal-like sound.   
  
It was Trowa. And he was screaming.   
  
The boys looked at each in bewilderment, wondering what made the normally quiet boy scream like he sat on a pin-cushion. They didn't have to wonder long. The door slammed open and Trowa burst in.  
  
DUO! DUO WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BAKA! SHOW YOUR FACE YOU COWARD! As soon as Duo had heard Trowa scream, he had crept under the table and grabbed onto Heero's foot who was kicking him to make him let go.  
  
Is it just me or is your hair.... Quatre started to say, looking at his friend with shock on his face.  
  
Wufei finished for him.  
  
I KNOW THAT IT'S GREEN! DUO SWITCHED MY HAIR-SPRAY WITH SPRAY-PAINT YOU NUMBSKULLS! Trowa shrieked at the top of his voice. The Heavyarms pilots unibang was hanging limply over his face. It was also a bright neon green.   
  
THERE YOU ARE! Trowa had just spotted Duo. He dived under the table and pulled Duo out. Duo smiled up at him nervously.  
  
Hey Trowa, nice hair, love the color. Donut? He held a nice, cream-filled one out to Trowa who snarled and smashed it on his head. Cream went all over Duo's face and hair. He blinked, a big glob of cream clinging to one eyelash.  
  
Trowa, if you're the circus clown, then how come I'm the one with cream on my face? Well I guess that I deserved that, now that we're even how about we forget this whole thing ever happened? he squeaked nervously. Trowa growled and slammed Duo against a wall and held him there. Duo looked at the other Gundam pilots for help.  
  
You aren't going to let him kill me, are you? He pleaded hopefully with big, puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Heero slid off his chair and sauntered towards the pair. Trowa released his grip on Duo's collar slightly and tensed up for a fight. Heero didn't seem to notice. He walked to towards Duo and delicately dabbed one finger in the cream that covered his face. He brought his finger to his lips and licked the cream off.  
  
Not bad. Heero remarked. With that comment, he walked out of the dining room. Duo stared after him.  
  
NOT BAD? Heero, Trowa's going to kill me here! A not bad' doesn't quite cut it! He yelled helplessly.   
  
Cutting isn't a bad idea Thanks Duo. Trowa hissed angrily. He walked towards the table, dragging Duo with him. He picked up a sharp bread-knife and throwing Duo onto the table, lifted the knife above his head.  
  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Quatre do something! Get that knife away from Trowa! He's going to slit my throat! Come Wu-man, this so dishonorable, you can't let him do this!  
  
On the contrary Maxwell. Anybody that kills you deserves a medal. Wufei smirked as he left the dining room.  
  
Okay, okay, I guess that relying on Wufei was a bad idea but you won't let Trowa kill me, will you Quatre? Who'd make you laugh if he killed me? Besides, that would stain your beautiful tablecloth. You don't want it dirtied, do you? Duo begged frantically.  
  
Good point. Quatre said, nodding thoughtfully. Duo sighed with relief but not for long. Quatre turned to Trowa.  
  
Try not to make too much of a mess. He instructed Trowa and then walked out of the dining room, leaving Duo alone with an enraged Trowa.  
  
Get back here! You can't do this to me! I'm an American citizen! Come on, somebody help me over here! Duo cried out to the world in general. He turned his gaze to Trowa, who was still holding the knife over his head.  
  
Come on Trowa, we're pals right? It was just a joke, you wouldn't cut my head off over something like that would you old buddy? Duo implored Trowa nervously, his words spilling over each other with sheer agitation. Trowa smirked.  
  
Oh, I wasn't planning on cutting off your head Duo. He said in a voice like molten steel. Duo began to babble his thanks but was cut off abruptly by Trowa who continued talking as if he had never stopped. I was just planning on cutting off your braid. You know what they say, an eye for an eye or in this case, a hairstyle for a hairstyle. Duo wriggled frantically.  
  
Don't touch my hair Trowa! Anything but that! He begged. Trowa's eyes narrowed.  
  
he demanded.  
  
Duo promised recklessly. You know I wouldn't break a promise. I'm Duo Maxwell, I run I hide but I never lie that's my motto, remember? Trowa sighed and stuck the knife in a watermelon.  
  
Well, if you are sure that you'll do anything..... he let the sentence trail off ominously while eyeing the American suggestively, making the American boy look at him curiously.   
  
Trowa whispered his plan into Duo's ear and then he walked out of the dining room, leaving a shell-shocked Duo all alone, surrounded by food. Unfortunately, for the first time in his life, Duo was too shocked to eat anything.  
  
Next morning:  
  
Four of the Gundam pilots were sitting at the breakfast table, the only one missing was Duo. Trowa's hair was back to normal. He had made Duo buy him a new bottle of hairspray but nobody, not even Heero had managed to find out how exactly Trowa had punished' Duo. Four sets of eyes looked up as the door opened. Three jaws dropped.  
  
Morning everybody! Duo chirped as cheerily as if his loose, knee-length hair wasn't the same shade of neon green that Trowa's had been yesterday.   
  
Isn't this a lovely day? He turned around making the hem of the short black leather dress he was wearing flare out. Everyone was tongue tied. He sashayed over to the table and sat down. He flashed Trowa a pained smile and blew a kiss at Heero. All at once, everyone seemed to recover their voices. The entire Winner mansion shook with the sound of four Gundam pilots laughing like crazy.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Duo: Why does everyone pick on me? I'm not such a baby! And why did you have to cross-dress me? *He pouts angrily.*  
  
Wufei: Why do I have so few lines? That's injustice! * He pulls out a huge sword and waves it around.*  
  
Trowa: I wouldn't over-react that badly! Besides, why does everyone make fun of my hair? *He pouts as well.*  
  
Quatre: Nice story, Duo in a dress, now that's an interesting image! *Duo comes out of the sulks long enough to hit Quatre with a paper fan.*  
  
Author: Fine, if you're going to complain so much, then next time I write a fic about you, I won't have you in it! *Everybody stares at her as if she is crazy, which she is for writing such a dumb story.*  
  
Authors Note: Did you like it? I thought that it would make a nice change from writing Harry Potter romance stories. Review if you want to, but if you don't.............let's just say that Duo's fate will seem like nothing by comparison. 


End file.
